The Red Ruby
by Kaniki
Summary: She ducked under a bush as she cast frequent glances over her shoulder. Leaves rustled behind her. Sheena stumbled head long in to a clearing as the world seemed to errupt in to an incoherent background.


Kaniki: Finally finished with my first chapter.  
  
Cookie: no you're not.you're typing it now.  
  
Kaniki: When ppl will be reading it I will be done with my first chapter though!  
  
Cookie: But you're lying.you're not done with your first chapter yet.  
  
Kaniki: I have had enough of you! Shutup.**swaps at the angelic furrball and almost succeeds in hitting it but the tempered kitty looking things runs and hides**  
  
Cookie: Hey don't do that!  
  
Kaniki: You'll be pleading more when I surround you with a wall of spirit **she raises her hand as a wall of blue rises up around cookie and boxes off the top.the only way of escape** now you stay in there!  
  
Cookie: **claws at the wall and just slumps as she finds it electrocutes her with every touch** what else can I do? **she mumbles something incoherently about quitting and evil people**  
  
Kaniki: You're gonna quit eh?  
  
Cookie: Now.why would I do that? **her voice drips with sarcasm**  
  
Kaniki: **she casts an icy glare at Cookie and then switches her attention to the readers** Here's my story.ignore her, she just likes to be the center of attention.**she covers cookie's mouth through the box of blue just as you here protesting grumbles**  
  
  
  
(AN: ) = Author's Note  
  
(RT: ) = Reader's Thoughts  
  
= Telepathic Talking  
  
," " = Characters are Talking  
  
: D have fun  
  
She shed her clothes artfully, stepping in to the hot water of her shower. The drops relaxed her, intensifying every moment. The world seemed to melt away in to one big background. She didn't care as the water slowly got warmer. Sheena's hair spilled over her face in a demanding manner as she bent down to pick up her brush. Fear edged over the corner of her mind but Sheena pushed it back, refusing to give in to her feelings.  
  
Suddenly the water was as hot as molten lava, splashing down around her. Her fear had been true. She searched for an answer but found none. Her memory dug up useful tactics buried under years of knowledge. Automatically she ducked under the water as the drops dug in to her skin persistently almost making the pain unbearable. She tugged at the glass door with no success; the door was jammed previously. The knob would not turn as she uselessly tugged at it. Finally she gave up and put one foot on the knob to push herself off. Sheena ran along the wall flipping over the glass door landing in a crouch as silently as a feather.  
  
Sheena reached for a towel and wrapped it tightly around herself as she walked towards the kitchen. The water was running in the kitchen.but she didn't remember turning it on. Miraculously everything flooded back in to her mind.she understood everything. Someone had tried to kill her. Turning on the cold water in the kitchen would cause hot water to run anywhere else. The person had previously jammed the door to the shower and the knob to control the water so she couldn't stop the steaming water or get out. They meant to turn off the water after she was dead erasing all the evidence. She could still feel the drops burning in to her skin; the red imprints were proof enough.  
  
She cautiously went in the direction of the kitchen. Her hand went toward the sink but stopped a second before the knife as the dagger wedged itself in to the wall where her hand should have been. She swiveled around to find a man clothed in rags with a crooked smile staring at her. Her hand went protectively towards her towel wrapping it tighter around her self as the man advanced. His idea of fun showing on his face as his body followed his hands.  
  
"I'll show you what's fun," he grumbled in his deep voice.his breath smelled of ale. He grunted as he slid to the floor with a dirty kitchen knife lodged neatly in his leg.  
  
Sheena cleared her throat, desperate for an idea yet not wanting to kill this man. His next sentence got her attention and all thought of fleeing left her.  
  
"They're everywhere Sheena.you know whom I'm talking about. They drive your wagon, sell you merchandise, share your feelings and look at you in the streets. Why your best friend is one of them and you have hardly noticed how she sneaks through your apartment when you leave her your key," he paused taking another breath, "and I have the one thing that will help you.the only thing that will help you Sheena it's." His breath caught short in his lungs as his eyes glazed and he slumped down.  
  
Sheena scared to her wits had just ended his life not wanting to her anymore. Her other personality took over as she crawled toward the corpse and reaching to his top pocket she lifted out a blood red ruby with a note attached to it. 


End file.
